


Detective

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, dream x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt: write me something about dream being a murder and you are a detective hunting him down😏
Relationships: Clay | dream / reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Detective

If you asked (Y/n), they would say their job was interesting. They rarely gave anything other than a simple "It's interesting," not even a description of it. And if anyone asked specifically what they did, they were an accountant for a corporate company. 

And that wasn't a complete lie. On all legal documents, they were an accountant for a big company. But their job held more than just accountant status.

Interesting was an under exaggeration. (Y/n)'s job was a detective, one that hunts people down and captures them. Truthfully, they didn't know what happened to the people they captured, all they knew was that they had a task and they needed to fulfill it.

And if it was going to make bank, (Y/n) was in it to win it.

* * *

Murderer missions were fairly rare, and missions with the title "Urgent" were even rarer. So when (Y/n) got a file with the name Dream who was marked urgent and had a "murderer" underneath occupation (although really, his job couldn't just be murdering? What did he do, marry everyone and then kill them for their money?)

So they set on their case immediately, following him around discreetly. Whether that be riding in the subway car with him or walking into an old coffee shop to order a plain hot chocolate with whip cream and sprinkles, (Y/n) did whatever they could to get him alone.

This guy seemed to have no purpose in his exploring, apparently, he lived in a nation about 3 miles out, called the Survival Lands of Dream. Finding him was easy, doing research, less easy. Ironically enough, the Survival Lands of Dream was named after Dream, but Dream tended to be considered a villain among the lands.

The people of the lands sought to put Dream away forever in a prison, but (Y/n)'s company had other plans with him. What were those plans? No one knew, but the Lands of Dream seemed desperate enough to get rid of him.

Although, Dream's exploring did present one problem.

Why the fuck was he not leaving this goddamn coffee shop?

(Y/n) stared at him from across the room, their sunglasses hiding the death stare, one that could shake anyone up. Suddenly, Dream turned around, facing the detective.

"What's your problem?" He asked, sounding calm, but radiating dangerous energy.

(Y/n) didn't break eye contact, but simply returned,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you. My mind just wondered."

They were getting quite good at the "Innocent little person who just gets caught up in silly situations," character, but Dream didn't seem to follow.

He stood up and walked to their table, sitting directly in front of them.

"Tell me what you're doing here, and why. I've seen you before, and I'd certainly appreciate you giving me an explanation, at least before you kill me or something."

(Y/n) pulled down their glasses and said,

"I'm sorry, but I'm quite confused. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else?"

"(Y/n), I'm starting to think this coffee shop isn't the best place for this conversation."

He too had a death stare, as his green eyes bore into their look of innocence. But it wasn't the stare that got (Y/n), no, it was the fact that he knew their name. As a detective, they never shared their real name when they were on the job, usually choosing a plain one that was easy to forget. 

It wasn't unusual for people to suspect things of (Y/n), but as they said before, they were good at playing the innocent citizen role. For people to know their name, that didn't happen. And shouldn't happen.

(Y/n) stood up and took off their glasses, trying to meet his towering figure.

"Then lead the way, Clay."

He huffed out a sigh of frustration and grabbed (Y/n)'s hand, dragging them out the back door, to what seemed to be a vacant alleyway used to throw out needless items.

(Y/n)'s heart fluttered at the contact. Not only did people infrequently touch them, whether that be by giving hugs or high fives, but most people also didn't just grasp someone's hand without hesitation. And (Y/n) couldn't say they were annoyed at the contact. Frankly, they liked contact, constantly craving it, but contact was hard for them, being such a secretive person. They tended to keep everything to themself, doing it unconsciously.

* * *

"Alright. What are you doing here and why are you following me? You owe me an explanation after doing this for a day and interrogating my entire nation," He demanded, as soon as they stepped outside.

"Your nation didn't hesitate to tell me everything about you, in my defense. I don't see why that makes me owe you an explanation," They cocked their eyebrows.

"What do you want from me?"

"You, I want you," This time it was his turn to cock his eyebrow.

"Oh my god, not in that way," They rolled their eyes, "I assume you've figured out what I'm doing by now if you know my name. And sadly, I don't know what my corporation wants with you, I never do. Although I'd love to see you get punished for your heinous crimes, I can't know."

"Oh come on, I know what I did back in my old land was wrong. Why do you think I haven't gone back there? And you can't be talking, knowing what you work for."

"What does that mean?"

"You seriously don't know? Really?"

"Listen, all I know about my job is that I work here and I do this. Simple enough. Don't know what they do with people I get, or what they're working towards. All I know is that I got a file with your name on it labeled 'Urgent'" They explained, defending their side.

"Holy shit," He took a step back, running a hand through his hair.

"What? What's wrong with what I said?" Usually (Y/n) was fast to catch on, but they were pretty confused right now.

"You-You're in for a long story, are you really sure you want me to tell you?"

"Honestly, I don't know, this could easily just be your plot to kill me."

"Aren't you a detective? Wouldn't you know by now?"

Yes, they would know by now, but (Y/n) doesn't take risks. They definitely weren't supposed to. But something was pulling (Y/n) towards this man, and as of now, they didn't feel like holding back.

"I guess so. Why don't we sit down, get some proper food. If it's gonna be so long of course," They added on quickly.

"Are you trying to take me on a date right now, agent?"

"Oh please, I would never."

* * *

The story was indeed long, and in summary, (Y/n) worked for a corrupt corporation. They gathered people, to make an army, but not of the people, from their powers and learnings. They took their skills and turned them against them, forcing them into robots and mobs. It was pretty fucked up.

But even though Dream constantly proved his trust, and proved that what (Y/n) was doing wasn't exactly a great job, they still felt the need to fulfill their business.

So when the night ended, and (Y/n) was making their way out of the shop, they couldn't help but tell him to leave.

"You have to get out of here," They said. They knew that if they kept talking to him, with the knowledge that they could die in this very spot if their corporation found out they were letting him free, they wouldn't be able to hold back.

"And why is that?"

"I trust you, which is something I shouldn't do. But I trust you, and you have to get out of here or you're going to die."

"Who's going to kill me? There's no more of you on this mission, is there?" Suddenly he was checking his surroundings for more people.

(Y/n) couldn't bring themself to respond.

"(Y/n)?"

The cuffs and capture devices in their pockets were squirming to be held, (Y/n)'s hand slowly traveling in to grab it.

"(Y/n), no, you can't- you can't do this,"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," They muttered, their voice shaky, "They're going to torture both of us if I don't."

"(Y/n), don't,"

Dream was against the wall now, backing away from (Y/n)'s hands. How could he stop them? They were right, and they didn't seem to have control. Their behavior was engraved into their head, the same way their corporate did to the mobs. They were just able to control most of the time. It only overtook their desires and cravings when necessary. And right now seems dire the time to need it.

As quick as he could, without letting (Y/n) hurt him first, he pinned them against the wall, pressing his lips to theirs.

Warmth overtook (Y/n's) body, and they dropped their weapons immediately.

Dream pulled back, checking their face for signs of negative responses, but all he got was (Y/n) flushed red, barely able to form a sentence.

"You good?"

"I can't- I'm not supposed to be attracted to you- Goddamnit I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let a stupid attraction make me follow you into a store-"

"You're attracted to me?"

"I said that out loud?"

Dream laughed, no, wheezed. 

When he calmed down ([Y/n] wasn't calmed down, to say the least, their face was even redder, they couldn't even look at him.)

"Ok, crazy thought."

"Make sure you've said it in your head first," They muttered.

He chuckled,

"Runaway with me," (Y/n) looked up, "I'm a psycho, you're right. But we're both in danger. There's no way we both make it out of this alive, and it's our only option. Why not do it together?"

"We met 3 hours ago,"

"Yet we both know everything about each other," He replied, raising his eyebrow.

"You're absolutely mad, you know that right?" (Y/n) said, their face inching closer to his.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," He said, closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr- I post headcanons and more there! My user is @/tubbanna


End file.
